


With the sun in your eyes, and on your own.

by oathkeptroxas



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, JayRoyWeek17, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeptroxas/pseuds/oathkeptroxas
Summary: Short, sweet drabble to fill the "sleep" prompt for JayRoyWeek17, this also fills the "home" prompt because I don't have the time/inspiration to write all or separate days.Jason and Roy are mutually obsessed in love and there's nothing better than waking up next to the person who loves you.





	With the sun in your eyes, and on your own.

**Author's Note:**

> It just passed midnight here so it's technically day two. Title taken from "Bedshaped" by Keane.

The sun was peeking through the slits in the blinds, cascading across the bedspread. Jason didn’t want to wake up. Peaceful sleep was a rarity for him, especially when Roy was away.

It wasn’t that Jay was needy - he really wasn't - he and Roy texted back and forth throughout their day sporadically whenever they had a free few minutes, nothing excessive. The problem was that Jason was an overthinker, and when he came back to their empty apartment and laid down, he worried that nightmares would plague him - and though his night terrors were far less frequent these days, it was hard to calm himself down once they were over, especially without Roy there to console him. That led to him thinking about Roy and whether or not he was safe, Jason had already lost so much in his life that he often expected that he’d just keep losing.

Jason would never admit it, and didn’t outwardly show it, but he had grown to depend on Roy. With Roy away on Titans missions, Jason had only his thoughts for company. Sleep didn’t come easy.

As he started to gradually wake, the warmth of the morning sun hit his skin. He squinted against the light and became aware of a heavy band around his middle, and a heat blanketing his back. He caught himself smiling as his fingertips trailed along the sleep-warm skin of Roy’s arm, felt as his boyfriend started to stir and caress his fingertips in circles across Jason’s abdomen. He hadn’t known that Roy would be back so soon.

With a yawn Jason rolled slightly, peered at Roy over his shoulder and grinned. Roy leant forward, trailed his nose along the skin of Jay’s shoulder, before he pressed a kiss against a scar there.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” Roy breathed, his voice sounded tired and husky with the early hour.

Jason wrinkled his nose as though in distaste but Roy could always see right through him, knew he was full of shit. Jason was a romantic at heart, and though Roy had never been a particularly soft or sappy person, Jay always brought it out of him. In any case, Jason secretly loved the endearments just as much as Roy loved to use them. 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming back,” Jason pouted. 

“It was touch and go for a sec,” Roy explained, “Didn’t wanna promise I’d be here and then not be able to make it.”

That was one of the many things that Jason loved about Roy, he was a man of his word. Jason rolled over completely under Roy’s arm and pressed his face to Roy’s chest. The rhythmic thump of Roy’s heart was the most grounding thing, it brought the most comfort. He closed his eyes and felt his lashes brush against Roy’s collarbone. 

“I missed you,” Jason murmured.

Roy hummed a little against the top of Jay’s head and tightened his hold. “I had a bitch of a time sleeping without you.

“It doesn’t feel like home when you’re gone,” Jason confessed, his eyes stayed blissfully closed.

There had been a time when Jason would’ve scoffed at the notion that home was a person. He knew vividly, intensely, exactly how it felt to be homeless in the most literal sense of the term. He had fought and struggled and knew the true luxury of having a stable roof over his head and a dry place to sleep. Yet, these days he never truly felt safe, never felt sheltered, unless Roy was beside him. Roy had weathered great storms, had fought an uphill battle from the get-go but still remained steadfast. 

Any other embrace would’ve felt restrictive, suffocating. Any other presence would've been too much. Roy would always be the exception. Roy saw who Jason was underneath it all, under all the ways that life had hardened him against the world. He saw the Jason who loved children, who cried at rom-coms, who was well read in Shakespearean tragedies. He saw Jason for who he was, not what he presented to others. 

Roy would always be the exception.


End file.
